


Heaving memories

by Luvmusic87



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bar Bathroom, Clace-mentioned, College, Dry heaving, F/M, M/M, Malec, Old Friendships, drunkage exchange, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvmusic87/pseuds/Luvmusic87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec AU, two people who are dry heaving at a bar, get to know each other , turns out they knew each other from before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaving memories

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, let me know if you see any!

I run to the bathroom stall, feeling ready to explode already. _I can not make of fool out of myself._ My first party and I am already pissed drunk after two shots of Tequila.  _Why did I let Jace talk me into this?_ He is probably running around with Clary, or getting it on in an empty bathroom stall.

I found an empty stall, and I start puking up my stomach.

All of a sudden I hear a slam of a door then aa rush to the stall next to mine. They start to heave as well. Soon we are both dry heaving into our respective toliets.

I hear a groan. 

A manly groan.

" Agrh, I am never drinking again." I groan out, leaning against the wall between the stalls.

I hear a weak laugh, a familar laugh, but I can't place it.

" Yeah, well, you are going to regret it more tomorrow when you have a massive headache." The man said with yet another weak laugh.

" What did you-" I cut off scrambling for the toliet, heaving once more.

" Wait what were you-" He started to say, but of course started heaving a little more as well.

After a while of no more heaving and trying to catch our breath, we try to repeat our questions.

" I was asking what did you drink." I asked the mystery man.

" Oh, had about 35 shots of Vodka, what about you?"

I chuckle in embarrassment, wondering if I should tell this stranger about how I started puking after two shots.

" Oh, umm, kinda drunk 30 shots of Tequila with my brother, but he ditch me to make out with his girlfriend ,but-" and I start to heave once more.

Once I finish, I introduce myself.

" Hey, I'm Alec. What your name?"

" Alec? That sounds very familiar. The name's Magnus."

And then it hit me! The reason he sounds so familiar is that he was an old friend of mine. And when I mean old friend, I mean my best friend in the whole world. I had a friend who moved away to California at the end of 8th grade.

"Magnus?! Like Magnus Bane?!" I question because you can never be certain.

" Yeah how would you know-" Then he starts to heave. I wait paitently for him to stop so we can continue this conversation. Once he finishes, he continues, "how did you know that unless... Alexander?! Alexander Lightwood?!"

I laugh heartly, " The one and only. Man its been a long time since we've talk to each other. So how's it been?"

"Its been good, but it's great to see or at least hear you! It's been what? 10 years? Yeah a lot happened in that time period."

" So after we stop-" I break off once again heaving into the bowl, but it seems that my stomach is empty, so I continue to dry heave into a smelly bar toliet. As I'm just finishing up, I can hear Magnus starting to heave along with me, as in the same state I'm in, putting nothing but spit into a disgusting bowl.

I feel better, so I stand and exit the stall, walking on wobbling legs and trying to keep my balance. A I walk leaning against the stall's wall, I step out to where the sinks are located. I wait for Magnus to step out. He does not a minute after I regain my balance and once again I am losing my balance all over again. He knocks the breathe out of me. The last time I saw him, he had braces, strong prescription glasses. Now all I see is pure hotness. Hair that is standing by itself, eyes that are to a cat, glitter surronding his perfectly chisled face, and a beautiful smile that makes me catch my breath in complete awe. 

I stare for what is consider inapproiate amount of time, gaping like a fish out of water. 

" Are you sure you are Alexander Lightwood?" The beautiful man asks.

" Yes, I'm Alexander Lightwood, but I go by Alec now." I said trying to to be so obvious with my staring.

" Well, darling, you look gorgeous for 10 years later." Magnus replied, giving me the same looks I just know that I'm giving him.

" Hmm, yep, sure." I answer still in a daze.

" Are you okay?" He ask with a hint of concern, his eyebrows creasing in the middle, making his face absolutely more glorious than it alreasy is.

" Oh, wait, what? What did you say?" I ask snapping out of my daze when the door slams open, welcoming my brother.

" Yo, Lexie, Clary wantsssss to head out now, so are you coming or what? We are grabbing a taxi since we are too drunk to drive and all that law stuff." Jace aasked me all loopy and out of it, but saying relatively complete sentences.

" Yeah I'll be there in a minute. Let me just finish up here."

" Okay see you out there big bro." Jace says giggly. I turn back to Magnus.

" Well as you can see, I have to go, but before I go, can I have your number, you know so I can talk to you later, I mean if you still-" I stop as he grabs my chin so I look into his eye. His dazzling grean amber eyes that brings you inside a quicksand that I never want to escape.

" Sure, darling." He grabs my phone from my hands and logs in his number. I follow his every move, amazed at his beautiful skin, where there lies a small jagged line right beneath the elbow crease. A story it hold, I can tell.

I recieve my phone again. I smile at him and then down to my phone, where on the screen displays his name and a tiny note.

_I can't wait to see you again, Alec ;)_

I look back up and he is walking away, winking at me and brushing my forearm as he passes to exit the bathroom.

Over all this is the best night I've had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story, got the prompt off of Tumblr. I don't know if I want to continue this story or what. I would like some feedback to see if I should continue.  
> Thanks again!


End file.
